


Before

by doctordodgeball



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, M/M, extremely short puzzle angst yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctordodgeball/pseuds/doctordodgeball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi is curious about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr first im not very confident in it but the idea has been floating around in my head for the past couple months figured i might as well get it down. i dont write very often sorry if this isnt very good

“So... lately I’ve been wondering, what happened during those times I blacked out, between when I solved the puzzle and when we first met?”

It had been a casual question, but Yugi regretted asking as soon as the words had left his mouth, feeling a chill run through the mental link he and his other self shared.

“Other Me....?”

Silence. His other self’s back was turned, his face hidden.

“...Other Me, what’s wrong?”

He felt the chill grow colder.  _This isn't like him....._ _  
_

Yugi placed a hand on his other self’s shoulder, and gently pulled him around so they were face to face.

The cold turned to freezing ice.

His other self was crying.


End file.
